The Vines
The Vines are an alternative rock band formed in 1994 as a Nirvana cover band named Rishikesh in Sydney, Australia. There debut record, Highly Evolved, was released in 2002 with the popular single "Get Free". Through out the bands carrer, they've released 5 albums, 1 best-of compilation, and 18 singles. As of now, Craig Niccoals is the only member of the band, yet he is currently started working on a new album that is rumored to be out sometime in 2013. History The band first formed in 1994 as a Nirvana cover band named "Rishikesh". At the time, they were very unknown, and whenever they would be in the local newspaper, the paper would usually misspelled there name, so they changed it to "The Vines" in honernto Craigs father who used to be in a Elvis cover band named "The Vynes". During there next few years, they would record demos. By 2001, the band released "Factory" on 7" vinyl, and eventually became populare. In 2002, the band released there debut album Highly Evolved with critical acclaim. In 2004, the band released there follow-up record Winning Days, however, it got mixed reviews than there debut, and during the tour, Craig Kicked a reporter, breaking her camera, and yelled at a crowed while they were playing a song, which lead to therapy, which not only cancelled there Winning Days tour, but also causing bassist Patrick Matthew to leave and join the Australian rock band Youth Group. By 2006, the band was back on there feet and released [Vision Valley with mixed reviews. By late 2006, they played a gig calling themselves as "Joe Dirt" with a new bass player named Brad Heald to replace Patrick. By 2007, Capitol and EMI dropped them and the record labels released The Best Of The Vines during 2008 without the bands permission. In the same year, The Vines fourth studio album Melodia was released on Ivy League Records. During 2009, the guys started working on there 5th album and did a gig at a hotel under the alias "The Crimes". By 2011, the band released Future Primitive. Later that year, it was announced that Ryan Griffiths and Hammish Rosser both left the group, and Brad Heald did not announced that he left or not, but it is believed that he did. In a response to some fan mail, Craig mentioned that the sixth album would be released sometime in 2013. As of now, he is working on the sixth album. Music Styles The Vines have been described as "A hybrid of 60's Psychidelica and 90's garage rock". There musical styles include Neo-Psychedelica, Garage Rock, Grunge, Alternative rock, and Post-grunge. Back in there earlier days, many people called them as the "Next Nirvana". The Vines take influences from The Beatles, Nirvana, The Kinks, The Verve, Blur, and Pavement. Discography Studio Albums #Highly Evolved (2002) #Winning Days (2004) #Vision Valley (2006) #Melodia (2008) #Future Primitive (2011) #TBA (2013) Compilation Albums *The Best Of The Vines (2008) Extended Plays #This Is Not The Vines Album (2001) #College EP (2001, US Promo EP) #Deep Cuts (2009) Demos #Demo (2001, Demostration givin away during 2001) #Mixes (2001, an Unmasterd album) Singles Members Current *Craig Niccoals - Guitar and Vocals (1994 - Present) Former *Brad Heald - Bass (2006 - 2012) *Ryan Griffiths - Rythme Guitar (2003 - 2012) *Hammish Rosser - Drums (2002 - 2012) *Patrick Matthews - Bass (1994 - 2004) *David Oliffe - Drums (1994 - 2002) Category:Musical groups established in 1994 Category:Australian rock bands Category:Alternative Rock groups Category:Indie rock groups